


Muscle Control

by jaradel



Series: Check Please Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a new position for them - Jack riding Bitty - and Bitty wasn't sure at first, but Jack assured him it would be alright.</p>
<p>Or, how Bitty learns to appreciate Jack's thighs and ass in a whole new way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of the web comic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on April 25th 2016.

It is a new position for them - Jack riding Bitty - and Bitty wasn’t sure at first, but Jack assured him that it would be alright. Bitty had watched as Jack showed him how he prepared himself to take Bitty’s cock, and Bitty, ever the quick learner, had taken over the preparations once Jack was ready for two fingers. Jack had to harness all of his self control to keep from coming just from the ministrations of Bitty’s clever fingers, but here they are now, Jack straddling Bitty’s hips on his bed in Providence, riding Bitty’s cock.

“Fuck, Jack, you’re so gorgeous,” Bitty gasps, his eyes wide and filled with want.

Jack grins, demonstrating for Bitty why this position works so well for them. He raises up, almost completely off of Bitty’s cock, just the head still inside, and holds it for a second or two before bottoming out, his well-muscled thighs flexing with the effort.

Bitty runs his hands over Jack’s thighs, feeling the muscles work. “Jesus, that’s so fucking hot,” Bitty groans as Jack’s tight ass completely envelops his cock.

Jack says nothing, just repeats the action, raising up off of Bitty’s cock with the power of his thighs, holding on the head, and sliding back down, tortuously slow. Bitty closes his eyes and lets out a long, wanton moan. When he opens them, Jack sees a mischievous glint there, and he knows he’s in trouble. His own cock, rock-hard and flushed, juts out from his body, but has heretofore been ignored during these proceedings, an oversight that Bitty decides to rectify. He wraps his small hand around Jack’s cock, moving his hand down, then back up, adding a little twist at the head as Jack raises up off of Bitty again. On the next downstroke, as Jack bottoms out, Bitty bends his knees and plants his feet on the bed, thrusting up into Jack’s wet heat, brushing his prostate.

“Fuck!” Jack shouts, throwing his head back and grinding down harder on Bitty’s cock.

Bitty grins, catching his bottom lip in his teeth, and does it again - downstroke, upstroke, twist, thrust. Jack lets out a filthy moan, his body shaking as he tries to grind down on Bitty’s cock while thrusting into Bitty’s hand. He’s losing control - Bitty’s dual assault on his prostate and his cock is overloading his senses -and then _ohhhh_ , Bitty reaches up to roll one of Jack’s nipples between finger and thumb.

Jack’s breath is coming in short pants now, and he feels his orgasm building. He leans forward on his hands, caging Bitty’s shoulders, and locks eyes with Bitty. The change in angle means that Bitty’s cock is brushing against his prostate with even the tiniest motion.

“Bits - I can’t - I’m gonna -”

“Come for me,” Bitty growls, thrusting up sharply into Jack.

Jack shouts as he comes, spurting over Bitty’s chest and torso. One stream catches Bitty on the cheek, and that does it for him as he thrusts once, twice, and tenses up, coming deep inside Jack with a long, loud groan.


End file.
